Lavender Town
Lavender Town is a small town located in northeast Kanto, just south of the Rock Tunnel. The citizens of Lavender Town claim Lavender Town is known mainly for ghost sightings in the Pokémon Tower, which is now Kanto Radio Tower. They have moved the main gravesite of Pokémon to House of Memories. The town is now noticeably modernized with the inclusion of the broadcasting station. The citizens still claim the ghosts that appear in the Tower are the spirits of Pokémon that have died. North of Lavender is Route 10 and the Rock Tunnel. West of the town is Route 8, while to the south is Route 12 and the Silence Bridge. Places to Vist Kanto Radio Tower The Kanto Radio Tower was converted from, with all graves being moved to either the House of Memories or underground. The new House of Memories is placed where the Poké Mart had been before. The Kanto Radio Tower can be entered, like its Johto counterpart, but only the ground floor, as the upper floors are completely off limits. This was done to prevent a similar take over that happen in Johto. Talking to the receptionist on the ground floor, Trainers can receive a Pokégear radio card for Kanto. The Radio Tower broadcasts music and radio programs, including the Poké Flute channel, to the radios and Pokégear of Kanto. After restoring power to Kanto by fixing the generator at the Kanto Power Plant, Trainers can receive the EXPN Card from the manager of the tower, allowing Pokégears to tune into the Poké Flute channel, which can be used to move Snorlax from its slumber. Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House The Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House, located in central Lavender Town, was founded by Mr. Fuji in order to care for abandoned and orphaned Pokémon. Many members of the organization live in the safe house, looking after the abandoned Pokémon. Many Pokémon have stayed at the Volunteer Pokémon House over time. The Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House is in fact Mr. Fuji's own house, however, it is designed for abandoned Pokémon. There is a pen in the corner for Pokémon to play in, and a kitchen area that always has a delicious smelling odor admitting from it. There are also Pokémon magazines lined on the shelf, such as the Pokémon Insider, Pokémon Fan, and on the table there is an open copy of Pokémon Fan Magazine with a clipping of the Monthly Grand Prize Draw application form missing. In addition to this there are several different kind of pot plants around the room and a TV with a show about a Pokémon having fun. Name Rater The Name Rater is located in the south end of town, and allows the player to change, or grant a nickname to any of their Pokémon. If the Pokémon was caught by the player that currently owns it, he'll say that the name could be better and offer the player the option of changing it. If the Pokémon he's judging was obtained via a trade, he will say that the name is perfect and refuse to change it. House of Memories The House of Memories, also known as Soul House, is a small building located on the south-eastern side of Lavender Town. The House of Memories was built to hold graves from the Pokémon Tower when it was converted to the Kanto Radio Tower. There are many chambers within the building, but they cannot be accessed by anyone other than Mr. Fuji. There are no wild Pokémon or Trainer battles found within the House of Memories.